


Nawigator

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Camaro - Freeform, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Road Trips, Stiles Feels, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton poinformował ich rano, że na północy kraju znajduje się stado wilkołaków, którzy potrzebowali jego pomocy jako emisariusza, a on zgodził się ich wesprzeć. Mieli zabrać od niego dziwnie pachnące napary, wsiąść w samochód i dostarczyć przesyłkę miejscowej alfie. Nic trudnego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nawigator

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.

Stiles siedział w fotelu pasażera i spoglądał z niepokojem na Dereka, który ściskał kierownicę Camaro tak mocno, że zostawiał na niej widoczne wgłębienia na palce. Nie miał ochoty oglądać jego ściągniętych w złości brwi, wyjrzał więc przez okno, koncentrując się na mijanym widoku i starając się nie przygryzać wargi z niezadowolenia. Nie potrzebował nadnaturalnych wilkołaczych umiejętności, żeby wiedzieć, że po raz kolejny zawiódł i Derek chciał go uderzyć.

Deaton poinformował ich rano, że na północy kraju znajduje się stado wilkołaków, którzy potrzebowali jego pomocy jako emisariusza, a on zgodził się ich wesprzeć. Mieli zabrać od niego dziwnie pachnące napary, wsiąść w samochód i dostarczyć przesyłkę miejscowej alfie. Nic trudnego. Stiles słysząc o ewentualnej wycieczce, nie zastanawiał się ani chwili i bez danego mu pozwolenia wskoczył na przednie siedzenie samochodu swojego chłopaka. Derek skrzywił się wyraźnie, nie wiedząc co myśleć o jego dziecinnym zachowaniu, ale nie powiedział nic jednak, wyjeżdżając chwilę później z miasta. Zadania Stilesa były bardzo proste. Po pierwsze, nie odzywać się. Po drugie, nie śpiewać i nie nucić do lecących w radiu piosenek. Po trzecie, kontrolować mapę i kierować Dereka w dobrą stronę. Był pewien, że to w końcu jego dzień. Mógł się na coś przydać, zaimponować, wnieść jakiś wkład do watahy…

Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym się nie zgubili.

Stiles westchnął, milcząc. Cisza w samochodzie przytłaczała go i niemal dusiła, ale postanowił wstrzymać się z ponowną próbą otworzenia okna. Ostatnim razem usłyszał, że jeszcze jedna taka próba i straci rękę, a wolał jednak ją mieć. Niemniej jednak starał się cieszyć podróżą, bo las za szybą naprawdę wyglądał pięknie, a cichy odgłos sportowego samochodu przyjemnie go usypiał. Nawet siedzenia były wyjątkowo wygodne i nie kręcił się w nich po kilku minutach, żeby znaleźć lepszą pozycję. Zrozumiał dlaczego Derek tak bardzo lubił te Camaro i dlaczego nie pozwalał nikomu się do niego zbliżyć. Nie żeby ten zakaz dotyczył również jego. W końcu w nim siedział, nie?

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, odkąd znaleźli się w samym środku jakiegoś pola i nie wiedzieli dokąd mają się udać. Stiles nie chciał, żeby ten wyczuł, że odbierał z tej podróży jakąkolwiek przyjemność po odbytej kłótni. Zacisnął usta, desperacko starając się, żeby nie pachnieć radością.

Głupie wilkołaki i ich głupie wyostrzone zmysły.

Nie pomyślał jednak nad tym, żeby nie spoglądać na starszego. Ramiona opięte czarną koszulką wyglądały odrobinę gorąco. Dobra, naprawdę gorąco. Myśl o szerokich barkach i silnych dłoniach sprawiła, że jego serce zaczęło bić zdecydowanie za szybko. Derek zerknął na niego, unosząc do góry brew, a on zaklął w duchu, nienawidząc swojego ciała.

Cholera. Powinien być wściekły, krzyczeć, że to nie jego wina, ale jak mógł, skoro siedział w ciasnym samochodzie z atrakcyjnym wilkołakiem? Jego myśli podążyły naprawdę w złym kierunku, starał się uspokoić, biorąc głębokie wdechy, ale jego uszy wciąć paliły ze wstydu. Ciekaw był tylko jak w tym momencie pachniało jego podniecenie.

Hale parsknął.

Stiles nie mógł. Na pewno nie. Nie. Nie. Nie mógł się odezwać. Był na niego śmiertelnie obrażony i obiecał sobie, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie powie do niego ani słowa. I nie żeby nie zmienił zdania, kiedy zobaczył zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy partnera, gdy to powiedział. Nie.

\- Nienawidzę, gdy zamiast używać słów wyrażasz swoje zdanie za pomocą głupich parsknięć.

Najwyraźniej jego usta nie były tak samo uparte, jak jego wola. Przeniósł wzrok na okno, udając, że nic przed chwilą nie wydobyło się z jego ust i nie złamał danej obietnicy.

Hale nie powiedział nic, wciąż skupiony na odnalezieniu właściwego kierunku, ale Stiles bez problemu mógł poczuć bijące od niego samozadowolenie. Po powrocie do domu naprawdę musiał się zastanowić, dlaczego poleciał na tego faceta. Dookoła było mnóstwo przystojnych chłopaków, na pewno jakiś zgodziłby się na randkę.

Derek wykorzystał kolejną chwilę ciszy, żeby oderwać tęczówki od drogi i na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy nie potrafisz odróżnić na mapie północy od południa.

\- No nie, znowu się zaczyna. Znowu zamierzasz zrzucić na mnie całą winę!

Szatyn obrócił się lekko w fotelu, nadymając policzki z oburzenia.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś posiadać podstawowe umiejętności nawigacyjne. I umieć z nich korzystać, do cholery.

Derek powiedział cicho, nie wysilając się nawet, żeby znów zaszczycić go spojrzeniem. Wpatrywał się przed siebie, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie wszyscy mają super śmieszne wyostrzone zmysły wilkołaka, dupku.

Parsknął szatyn. Tym razem na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać. Usłyszał niepowstrzymane gardłowe warknięcie.

\- Nie trzeba być wilkołakiem, żeby wiedzieć w jaki sposób patrzeć na mapę, żeby znaleźć na niej północ i południe.

\- Hej! Wcale nie musiałeś na mnie polegać. Mogłeś od razu skorzystać z tych swoich zdolności, nie musielibyśmy kręcić się w kółko po polach kukurydzy!

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że źle odczytasz drogę?! – Wysyczał Hale, znów zaciskając palce na kierownicy. – Zaufałem ci. Myślałem, że chociaż tę jedną rzecz będziesz potrafił zrobić dobrze!

Stiles otworzył usta chcąc zripostować, ale zamknął je równie szybko z cichym mlaśnięciem.

Wiedział, że mężczyzna miał po części rację i to była jego wina. Okej, mógł zrzucić wszystko na swoją niewiedzę, bo nigdy nie przebywał w tej części kraju i nie wiedział dokąd prowadzą poszczególne drogi. Mógł czepiać się, że nie był żadnym nadnaturalnym stworzeniem, które posiadało mnóstwo dodatkowych atutów pomagających w życiu. Mógł się nawet wcześniej zorientować, że pojechali w drugą stronę, i że powinni zawrócić. Mógł wszystko, ale nie zrobił nic. I Derek nie mylił się, kiedy na niego krzyczał, ponieważ to on po raz kolejny zawiódł. Miał świadomość, że był niepotrzebnym członkiem watahy i nie było z niego żadnego pożytku, nie licząc pomocy w wyszukiwaniu informacji. Był zbędny. Myślał, że zgłaszając się na ochotnika i tym samym pozwalając innym członkom na normalny dzień w Beacon Hills, zrehabilituje trochę swoją osobę. Miał być tylko on i Derek, zero kłopotów, zero kłótni, zero nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. A skończyło się na braku sygnału telefonu komórkowego i podróżowaniu ścieżkami po nieznanym lesie z głodnym alfą. Tak bardzo nienawidził swojego życia.

Przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w okno. Derek musiał wyczuć u niego smutek i poczucie winy, bo po kilku chwilach ciszy westchnął i nastolatek mógł poczuć na sobie jego wzrok. Nie powiedział nic jednak, ewidentnie czekając, aż chłopak znowu pierwszy pokona ciszę, ale kiedy Stiles wciąż milczał i nie kwapił się, aby zaszczycić go spojrzeniem, westchnął po raz kolejny i zatrzymał się przy drodze. Przez ułamek sekundy szatyn był przerażony. Pomyślał, że mężczyzna miał dość przebywania z nim w ciasnym samochodowym pomieszczeniu i postanowił zostawić go w środku jakiegoś pustkowia na pastwę dzikich zwierząt. Jednak szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że wpadał w paranoję i Derek nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Chyba.

Hale dotknął jego ramienia, przesuwając po nim palcami, aż do dłoni. Splótł z nim powoli palce.

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem.

Powiedział cicho. Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę, chcąc spojrzeć w zielone oczy, ale te patrzyły gdzieś w bok, nie mając na tyle odwagi, żeby spotkać się z tymi miodowymi. Zachichotał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Dobrze wiedział, że Derek nie lubił przegrywać, a szczególnie nie lubił przepraszać.

\- Jest okej. Ale nadal jesteś dupkiem.

Brunet uniósł do góry brew, przekrzywiając głowę, by wreszcie na niego zerknąć.

\- Lubisz to. – Kiedy Stiles otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie. – I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że tak nie jest.

Nastolatek prychnął.

\- Pieprz się.

\- Pieprz się ze mną.

Stiles naprawdę nienawidził, że te jedne proste zdanie, tak na niego zadziałało. Spłonął rumieńcem, spuszczając wzrok, czując jak drgnął jego penis.

Czy wspominał już, że nie cierpiał swojego ciała?

\- Przepraszam, że byłem taki nieznośny. Że nazwałem cię głupim psem. I dupkiem. – Wymamrotał, patrząc na ich dłonie. – I że pomyliłem kierunki.

Zanim wilkołak wykonał jakikolwiek ruch, pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i pocałował go w policzek. Potem wrócił na swoje siedzenie, patrząc na niego najbardziej niewinnym wzrokiem, na jaki było go stać. Wilkołak wydał z siebie niski pomruk.

\- Ale ja cię naprawdę nienawidzę.

Stiles uśmiechnął się.

\- Kłamiesz. Kochasz mnie – zaśmiał się cicho - i widzę to nawet nie mając super-wzroku czy innego super-zmysłu.

Derek nie odrywał od niego wzroku, walcząc z uśmiechem. Uśmiechnął się w końcu kątem ust, nie mogąc go powstrzymać. Szatyn zachichotał ponownie, patrząc znów na ich splecione palce. Lubił te chwile, kiedy potrafili się równie szybko pogodzić, co pokłócić. I mógł myśleć o Hale’u wszystko co chciał, ale prawda była tylko jedna.

\- Nie martw się, ja też cię kocham, ty wielki idioto.

Przyznał cicho.

Siedzieli chwilę w komfortowej ciszy, ciesząc się, że udało im się przeprosić za swoje błędy. Stiles mógł zastanawiać się, czy nikt go nie potrzebował, ale nie znaczyło to, że miał zamiar poddać się i nie próbować nigdy więcej. Być może zawiódł kolejny raz, ale nie była to ostatnia szansa, żeby pokazać na co go stać. I miał przy sobie Dereka, a ta świadomość jakoś bardziej go podbudowywała.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, Derek pochylił się nad skrzynią biegów i pocałował go mocno w usta. Zaskoczony, w pierwszym momencie siedział nieruchomo, niemal słysząc jak jego serce wali w piersi jak oszalałe. Na szczęście zaczął reagować na pieszczotę i już chwilę później zacisnął palce drugiej dłoni na czarnych kosmykach, pogłębiając pocałunek. Smakował jego wargi na zmianę z krótkimi westchnieniami i jękami. Derek przeniósł usta na jego szyję i zostawił na niej kilka malinek, a jego spodnie zdecydowanie stały się za ciasne. I kiedy już podwijał czarny podkoszulek mężczyzny, chcąc podziwiać wyrzeźbione mięśnie, brunet popchnął go z powrotem na siedzenie i odsunął na swoją stronę. Stiles spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, lekko zamroczonymi oczami, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Mamy misję do wykonania, Stiles.

\- Ale…

\- Możemy to zakończyć później…

Derek powiedział niskim głosem, składając obietnicę. Jeszcze chwilę podziwiał zaczerwienioną twarz nastolatka, żeby w końcu poprawić spodnie, włączyć samochód i ruszyć w drogę.

Stiles nie dowierzając, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Ostatecznie zerknął na wybrzuszenie w spodniach starszego i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

To był dobry pomysł na wypoczynek po tym wszystkim.

Może ten dzień nie był wcale taki stracony?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
